


妊娠周记

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	妊娠周记

第一周

 

男孩除了每天要被一只章鱼监视以外没什么不满。他能感觉到那双眼睛乌溜溜地追随着他的背影，有如实质性的目光让他浑身不自在，但地方就那么大没两天男孩就腻味了，身心的疲惫让他总能就地睡着，醒来就发现自己窝在柔软的触手堆里。

 

第二周

 

他承认自己有点习惯身边有只大章鱼的日子了，醒来发现身下垫着触手也不会吓到大叫，不得不说人的适应力真的很神奇。男孩发现自己的肚子开始有点弧度，这时他才开始有了一点怀孕的自觉。

 

第三周

 

他的肚子撑起一个圆滑的弧度，偶尔从底下传来一种被轻轻抚摸的甜蜜快感。男孩身板手脚都是纤细易折的模样，他走到哪都有几根触手悄咪咪在旁边跟着，腿软或者滑倒的时候就会充当完美的缓冲垫，一开始男孩还会惊呼，习惯这些小尾巴之后他很快就见怪不怪了。

 

第四周

 

男孩肚子大得很快，这意味着母体和幼崽都需要大量的养分。章鱼安分两天之后开始试探性地撩拨这个怀了自己幼崽的男孩，每天被大章鱼动手动脚也就算了，肚子里的小章鱼也和大的一样恶劣，男孩已经精疲力竭，一下反抗都没有地摊开来让它干。他吸溜着鼻子跪坐在章鱼的阴茎上，放松宫颈让巨大的龟头小心地埋入一点，积攒许久的精液一滴不剩地浇灌宫腔，将章鱼崽们冲得四下乱窜。之后章鱼仍然会牢牢地塞满他的宫颈，男孩的宫口依然很窄，可能是一个月的欲望的积攒，穴肉不间断的吸咬让性腕硬到漏出精液，但章鱼没有再多动一下，等精液被吃得差不多了才咕噜着滑走。

这只章鱼是成精了吧……

 

第五周

 

为了给男孩打开产道，章鱼每天都会进入他的身体，有时只是触手，更多时候是那根大得吓人的阴茎。如果章鱼认为男孩养分足够就不会再给他补充，过量的精液会把个头娇小的男孩撑得走不动路，新鲜精液动一动都能从红肿穴口溢出来。

细细麻麻的触手在他体内到处摸索的感觉让他感到该死的不痛快，酥痒的感觉让男孩扭动着用力挤压发出愉悦水声的触手，这时候它们会装模作样地在蠕动的穴肉里退缩，然后在男孩力竭之时慢条斯理地一根根摸回去，抽插过程中吸盘微弱的抓力总能把男孩玩弄到崩溃，在到达子宫口的时候章鱼还会爱怜地抚摸那处紧实许多的环口，那里因为孕育着幼崽而往外鼓胀，任何胎儿的动弹都能引起子宫口的收缩颤抖。每当这时触手都会拨开宫颈抽插以引出多到泛滥的体液，或者用吸盘嘬紧宫颈口发出啧啧的吸附声，每一次结束男孩都觉得自己宫颈肿痛酥麻，沉甸甸地往下坠。

 

第六周

 

男孩惊恐地发现自己开始分泌奶水。

章鱼好像很有趣似地不停玩弄男孩略微鼓起的胸脯，戳戳就能从红艳肉粒渗出有点乳黄色的液滴，自从第一次涨奶之后男孩就再没有胀痛的感觉，因为那只可恶的大章鱼有事没事就会揉捏他的乳肉，吸盘一含他就不争气地直流奶水，撩拨几下勃起的乳尖能把剩余的全舔出来。这确实很舒服，所以男孩通常会温顺地呆在章鱼的掌控下，等它玩够了再默默溜走。

 

第七周

 

章鱼把他全身都开发了，它身上最纤细的触手都能让他哭唧唧地求饶，那意味着他的尿道甚至更深的地方都要被这根滑溜溜的好奇心爆棚的小东西摸到满意为止，男孩万分庆幸章鱼没有对他的乳孔有不必要的兴趣。

 

第八周

 

随着男孩的肚子一天天胀大，章鱼开始明目张胆地限制他的行动。他的肚子大到走一圈都很累，迫于大章鱼无声的死亡凝视他只好安安静静地躺倒等待生产的那一天。

 

第九周

 

男孩从来不知道生产是这么舒服的事情。

他陷在触手堆里，一滩软泥样地被温柔爱抚全身的敏感带。乳尖被拨弄捏拧得完全充血，鲜红色的乳珠水亮亮的，每次渗出奶水都被吸盘扒拉着，现在他单薄的胸脯已经被每一根触手品尝过，短时间内分泌不出乳汁了。

触肢连他的四肢也没放过，小巧的裸足被松松地拢住，把圆润脚趾挨个摸过去，手也被亲昵地圈住。

男孩细白的双腿被摆成M字，暴露他两副娇嫩的生殖器。甜美漫长的酷刑让男孩满身大汗，粉白皮肤上从浓到淡的精斑一直延伸到胸口，秀气性器好一段时间都在干性高潮，被一根细软的触手缠绕着吸允撸动，尖端一点一点地在尿道孔边试探。男孩高耸的肚子里又一阵动静，他扭动呻吟的同时失禁了，在他嫩茎射得干净之后触手才温柔地钻进他的尿道。男孩已经很适应这种侵犯，尿道大开着任由它深入，颤抖着享受尖端溜进膀胱的刺人快感，湿润触肢在他的男性器官里咕叽、啾啾地抽插又摩挲，为了挑起男孩的快感努力伸到最里。

“哈啊……哈啊嗯……嗯嗯——”男孩高潮到腿根抽搐，小声啜泣着哼哼，挤在子宫里的小恶魔们不停啾噜啾噜地抱团打转，幼嫩触肢不知轻重地摩擦肉壁，有几只摸到了子宫口，有几只晕头转向地将它们的触角探进输卵管里。男孩能做的只有收缩宫腔，反而让它们变本加厉地折磨娇嫩的孕囊。也许是章鱼爱钻容器的习性，充满子宫的章鱼胎儿毫无章法地摸索这个孕育它们两个多月的腔室，他肯定每一只章鱼崽把能钻的孔洞都摸过了，宫口和输卵管口被柔滑肉感的触肢新奇地插入抽出，它们的吸盘还没有什么力气，细密的乳突争抢着磨蹭敏感之极的黏膜。

“嗯嗯、啊……哈……嗯——”大着肚子的男孩全无反抗之力，里外被毫无保留地摩擦，穴口一股一股溢出黏滑淫液。章鱼看他费了半天工夫也没能产出一只来反而快要脱水，轻轻托住男孩肚子就将性腕小心肏进软热得惊人的产道——它在男孩夹紧的屁股底下已经硬得就要射精了——来帮助对方生产。

男孩大声呻吟着将腿分得更开，绵软穴壁饥渴地吞吐这根硬鼓鼓充满精液的性器，允许它顶到肿胀不堪的宫口。粗胀性腕把待产的男孩干得眼前发白，孕肚也被刺激得好一阵动静。触手将他的腿分开到极限，坚硬头端勉强收敛力道叩击开了一个细孔的子宫，将那个鼓凸的壶口撞得喷吐淫水，幼崽在内腔里慌张打转。龟头不断给宫口嫩肉施加力道，直把男孩顶得哭喊才让肉嘴不堪压力地咽下去。它缓慢地摩擦已经酸胀脱力的颈肉，让男孩内部打开到能让他们的孩子出来。调皮的章鱼崽将触手伸向堵住出口的龟头，甚至摸进大开的精口，章鱼蠕动起来，很快就在宫颈里射了，堵在宫口里让精液充满宫腔。

“…………、啊……呼……唔……”太撑了，浓浆的灌入让男孩浑身发热，章鱼的性腕因为冗长的高潮而一颤一颤，一时半会还停不下来。

章鱼抚摩着男孩被射到颤抖的肚皮，性腕慢慢从痉挛的甬道里抽退出来，戳着对方孕肚滋滋地射出余下的精液。“呀……嗯——啊、……啊、嘿……”男孩软若无骨地任由章鱼射了他一身，痴迷的脸上被星星点点的精液玷污，男孩的宫口被操得洞开，一团团章鱼崽被浓精裹着从男孩子宫里蹭出来，无数细嫩触手胡乱推开娇润的穴肉，因为产道太过滑腻它们几乎没有受到什么阻力，噗噜噗噜噗噜，不断有肉团随着男孩潮吹的淫水和大量稠密精液滑出来，没等最后一只幼崽拨弄着溜出来，男孩体力不支地昏睡过去。


End file.
